It's for tomorrow
by keira yuki
Summary: 'ne,onnichan apa aku bisa keluar bermain bersama niichan lagi'  'ya bisa lah.niichan janji, kita akan bermain lagi seperti du, tapi nagi mesti tunggu dulu'  'gitu ya? kalau gitu aku akan menunggu janji niichan'  'yup.kalo gitu niichan pergi ya.jaa ne nagi


Ciaossuu!

Hi,,, minna

Ane newbie nih..

Masih belum tau cara buat fanfic

Jadi tolong batuannya aja..

Btw jangan lupa review ya.

Terus maafin kalo chara nya jadi OOC

Terus ceritanya 1896…

Tanpa ada 189669 .. ato apalah itu namanya…

Ahh…btw

There are many characters I used that not mine.

Because they are Amano Akira's….

So.. dozo!

_'ne, onni chan, apa aku akan bisa keluar bermain bersama nii chan lagi?''_

_'ya bisa lah.. nii chan janji, kita akan bermain lagi seperti du, tapi nagi mesti tunggu dulu ya''_

_'gitu ya? kalau gitu, aku akan menunggu janji nii chan''_

_'yup. kalo gitu nii chan pergi dulu ya. nagi jangan pergi kemana mana sampaii nii chan pulang. Daa!''_

_' daa nii chan!''_

······························

'hey chrome, apa kamu baik baik saja?' tiba tiba terdengar suara yang membangunkanku dari lamunan.

"ah, kyoko. baik kok."

"ahh. syukurlah . kirain kamu sakit. dari tadi kamu diam terus sih. mikirin apa sih?"

"g lagi mikirin apa apa kok. hanya bengong doang . hehe"

"hati hati kesambet loh. haha . btw, kamu jadi ikut studi tur ke kyoto kan?"

"un. jadi kok. lagian kan wajib, trus aoi-nee chan ijinin kok. kamu juga ikut kan?"

"ya ialah . kalo gitu nanti kita bareng bareng ya."

"yup. "

"oke deh. oo iya dah jam 2 , mesti pergi ke les nih. aku pulang dulu ya chrome. maaf duluan, daaa!"

"hn. daa kyoko!"

Kyoko, teman masa aku sejak masih duduk di bangku sd dulu. dia juga orang yang selalu baik sama aku. waktu, nii chan pergi dia yang nge hibur aku. yaa. . . saat nii chan pergi. . sampai sekarang pun belum kembali. tak ada satu kabar pun darinya. apakah nii chan masih sayang sama aku? apa nii chan masih ingat aku?

pertanyaan itu selalu terbanyang di pikiran ku. dulu aku sempat hilang ingatan, tapi entah kenapa 7 bulan yg lalu aku tiba tiba ingat lagi. .

Walaupun hanya sepintas saat aku punya niichan yg selalu jenguk aku di rumah sakit.

Tapi wajah nii chan tetap saja kabur dalam ingatan ku.

I wonder why.

····

ahh. panas banget hari ini. kok kyoko g ada ya di kelas tadi. g mungkin dia skipping.

aku cek dulu ah, jangan jangan dia ada di balkon atap sekolah. pasti g kedengaran belnya disana.

aku pun beranjak pergi ke atas balkon, tapi

saat aku buka tiba di balkon ternyata kosong, g ada orang.

sebentar.

kok di kepala ku kayak ada sesuatu ya, ada yang gerak gerak gitu.

puff#

iih ada burung. lucunya. warnanya kuning, cocok banget dengan badannya yang mungil.

tapi ini burung siapa ya? kok kayak bukan burung liar.

wah itu ada makanan nya di pojok sana.

kayaknya burungnya lapar.

aku pun berjalan mengambil makanannya.

tapi saat disana.

ada orang.

cowok.

kayaknya kakak kelas.

tapi terlentang.

apa dia mati? tidur? pingsan?

aku pun berjalan mendekatinya.

wah. mukanya tampan *blushing*

ah pikir apa sih aku.

Tapi aku kayak nya pernah liat mukanya.. dimananya?

Lagian.. pertama kalinya aku bilang cowok tampan.

ah udah udah . aku ngerasa muka ku dah merah banget.

aku pun hendak membangunkannya, apakah dia baik baik saja . tapi, tiba tiba aku terjatuh karena burung tadi tiba tiba hampir mencakar pipiku

#bruukk

"kyaaa!" teriakku

"siapa it- "

#buff

badan ku langsung terlentang dilantai, ditarik sama orang itu. dan entah kenapa orang itu langsung diatasku.

mukaku dan mukanya hampir bersentuhan. hampir. sisa beberapa inchi lagi.

kami diam sejenak dalam posisi yang sangat memalukan itu. mencerna apa yang terjadi.

membuat muka ku semakin semerah tomat.

"siapa kau? apa yang kau lakukan disini? ini sudah jam pelajaran, dan kau mengganggu tidur kuu!" tiba tiba suaranya pun membuat ku sadar lagi. dan dia pun langsung segera berdiri padahal aku masih terlentang di bawah

"maa-maaf . maaf te-telah mengganggumu. Ta-tadi aku kira ka-kamu sa-sa-sakit ." ucapku terpatah patah sambil menundukan kepalaku sambil main dengan jari tanganku.

"huh? Sakit? Apa lo buta. Tadi gw lagi tidur. cepat pergi ke kelas sana , dasar hebivore. kalau g gw akan memberi hukuman discipline untukmu" tegasnya. saat itu juga armband fuuki dikenakan ditangannya dan mengangkat tonfa nya di tangan masing masing.

saat itu pun aku sadar. bahwa dia . .

"ke-ketua di..di-sciplinary comitte. Hi..hi-bari Kyo..Kyoya … senpai." ucapku dengan tenggang. dia hibari senpai , orang yang paling ditakuti di sekolah ini.

mampus.

"baru sadar ya? kalo gitu, cepat pergi sana" ucapnya dengan senyum. Eh, salah lebih tepat nya smirk.

"ma- maaf. hibari senpai. A..aku a..akan kem..kembali ke kelas ku secepat mungkin. maaf, telah mengganggu kk , sekali lagi maaf. " ucapku sambil tertunduk.

aku pun langsung beranjak dari situ

"permisi kak" ucapku sambil bungkuk sebelum menuruni tangga. dan aku pun membalik untuk mengetahui apakah dia menjawab ato tidak tapi ternyata dia tak menjawab nya. ya dia langsung kembali tidur tanpa menghiraukan ku.

,,,,,

:::ringgggg::: *bunyi bel*

"huuhh. akhirnya selesai juga. chrome dari tadi kamu kemana sih kok terlambat sih" tanya kyoko saat kita berjalan keluar kelas.

"ah. itu. . tadi aku cari kamu . habis tadi kamu g ada sih"

"ya ampun. itu tadi aku lagi disuruh pak guru untuk fotokopi soal . maaf maaf g bilang tadi. buat permintaan maaf ku bagaimana aku traktirin kamu makan di cafe 'kyu' . katanya disana enak banget makanannya. gimana?"

"hmm. iya deh. tapi jangan salahin aku ya kalau aku makan nya banyak . haha"

"iya aku g salahin. paling tinggalin dong. ble" ejeknya.

kita pun berjalan menuju cafe dengan bercanda dan tertawa. hmm membuat ku nyaman.

setengah jam kemudian kita pun sampai di cafe.

aku dan kyoko pun setuju untuk duduk di dekat kaca agar kita bisa melihat pemandangan luar.

tapi saat aku hendak memesan makanan tiba tiba ponsel kyoko berdering.

#kringg

kyoko pun mengangkat ponselnya.

beberapa menit kemudian kyoko pun menutup ponselnya dan mengatakan sedikit lagi dia mesti pulang.

"ayo chrome. cepetan pesan sesukamu nanti aku traktirin. makan nya yang cepet ya , aku mesti pulang cepet nih"

"" "mbak. pesan mitarashi dango sama green teanya satu" setelah pesan, tak lama kemudian pesanan nya pun datang. aku dan kyoko pun langsung menyantap semuanya.

"ahh. kenyang" gumam kyoko

"katanya mau diet, malah makan 2 porsi. ambil punya ku lagi. kalo gini sih namanya traktir diri sendiri" ucapku sebal

"haha ya ampun jangan marah dong chrome . oh iya ayo pulang, dari tadi aku dah di telpon ma kakak ku nih."

"iya iya. ayo"

kita pun beranjak dari kursi kita hendak keluar dari cafe tapi tiba tiba ada teriakan teriakan , dan banyaknya orang yang tiba tiba panik. kita pun mencari tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, saat kita menuju tempat asal teriakan itu. kita melihat bangunan di sekitar kita kebakaran. banyak api yang menyala nyala di sini. sebenarnya apa yg terjadi?

"chrome. kebakaran! kita mesti cepat cepat pulang. ayo.!"

"ah iya sebentar" saat aku hendak mengikuti kyoko tiba tiba tiang yang ada di depan ku jatuh, aku pun hendak menghidarinya, tapi sial.t tas ku yang entah kenapa bisa kesangkut dekat jendela jendela membuatku tidak bisa menghindar sehingga..

#Brruukk#

If my story sucks , I'm sorry..

But at least please review


End file.
